Videos
Official videos related to the Warcraft universe; all from , so far... Warcraft games Events and history Commercials Verne Troyer William Shatner Mr. T Willy Toledo Steve Van Zandt Ozzy Osbourne Broadcasting live HD/HQ video One method to not only record your World of Warcraft video gameplay, but also to broadcast your gaming video, is to utilize the Justin.tv web service. To do so, one must follow a few basic steps such as downloading free video capture software to creating a Justin.tv account. A full instructional video on streaming live HD/HQ video can be seen here: A quick summary of what needs to be done is: Step #1 – Get Software Download and install Adobe (FME) Flash Media Encoder 2.5 (NOT 3.x) . FME3.x is far, far slower (~400% slower) than FME2.5. Do not run FME Download and install VHScrCap Step #2 – Set up VHScrCap Run Start MenuHmelyoffVHScrCapConfig.exe Select “Create new one” Click Settings, Frame rate to 30, only have Align Video, Show mouse, Show clicks checked, nothing else (for full resolution) Click Capture, Do not click any boxes, click Select, click the window desktop of the monitor with your WoWs Close the VH Screen Capture Driver dialog Step #3 – Create batch file for FME Create a file somewhere on your PC which will start the video encoding process. A typical batch file works well. "C:\Program Files (x86\)AdobeFlash Media Encoder 2.5\FMEcmd.exe" /p c:fmejustin.xml Step #3.5 – GET INITIAL XML Run Flash Media Encoder 2.5. Select the sound capture device that you wish (Eg. Stereo Mix). Then select “Save Profile”. Then open up that file you have saved and locate the following line: Line In (Realtek High Definitio Note: It will have the name of the audio device you selected. Cut/paste that entire line into a new notepad document for step #4. You may now close the profile you opened up as well as the FME graphic interface. Step #4 – Create FME XML Notepad c:\fmejustin.xml Edit the Width, Height, and be sure to cut/paste in your audio device as listed in step 3.5. Go down to the Save options and make sure to select UNICODE! Next, you need your stream ID. To get this JTV stream ID, log into JTV and then click here. This will download a file to your desktop. Open up that file and locate the following line: YOURJTVFMESTREAMID The stream ID will be listed there. Cut/paste into the XML file justin.xml in the correct section. Step #4.5 – SET YOUR BITRATE Open up your justin.xml file and locate the following line: 1000 The datarate of 1000kbps is enough for a decent quality stream. However, if your internet connection upload speed is high enough, it is recommended to change this number to between 1500 on up. Give it a few tests to find that “sweet spot” where you can stream high quality as well as not have any internet issues with a bitrate too high for your internet connection. Step #5 – Start streaming! Simply run the justin.bat file and it should pop up a black window that scrolls some stats about FPS and bitrate. Now you’re streaming! The above guide was written based upon a really good resource on setting up your live video stream, including 3 tutorials for configuring the VHScrCap and Adobe FME 2.5 software can be seen here: http://multiboxing.com/world-of-warcraft/wow-game-news/how-to-stream-hdhq-video-to-justin-tv/ How to stream HD/HQ video to Justin.tv External links